


Drinking nap

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Drinking nap

Walking with a scowl Thranduil was so done with everyone in Mirkwood, walking through the halls every elf he passed moved out of the way pretty quickly, running up behind him you kept shouting at him “Thranduil, wait please” turning to face you, you saw the scowl “leave me alone (y/n)” “but Thranduil” “I SAID LEAVE ME” stepping back you saw how angry he was turning on your heels you ran down the hall “(y/n)” watching you run away Thranduil turned back towards his chambers.

Slamming the door Thranduil took of his crown and made his way to his personal kitchen and collected the wine bottle, opening it he walked back and slumped onto the sofa drinking straight from it, fights, stupid arguments, everything was getting on his nerves and now he shouted at you placing the bottle on the table he got up and made his way to the bookcase, running a finger across the books Thranduil tried to decide what book he wanted to read, taking a few from the shelves he returned to the sofa and opened one of the books. 

….

Heading towards Thranduil chambers you were ready to see if he had calm down, it had been a few hours, carrying a tray full of food for him as you were sure he hadn’t eaten anything, knocking on the door you waited for an answer not hearing anything you reached for the handle and opened the door, “Thranduil?” You called out not getting an answer you placed the tray down on the table next to the door and walked more into the room.

Seeing the king sitting on the sofa you called out again “Thranduil?” Walking around the sofa you saw the empty wine bottles all over the floor with open books shaking your head at the mess you looked at Thranduil to see the king was fast asleep on the sofa shaking your head you moved to the bedroom and collected a blanket, returning to the king you coved him up and cleaned up all the wine bottles and returned the books to the shelves, turning back to him you looked over him with a small smile walking to the door you collected the tray of food and bought it back to the table in front of the king, leaving a small note for him you left the room, walking towards your chamber you shook your head with a small smile, only King Thranduil would calm down by drinking himself stupid and having a nap.


End file.
